whendinosaurroamedamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Coelophysis
Coelophysis is a genus of coelophysoid theropod dinosaur which lived during the late Triassic period in what is now North Amercia. This dinosaur was one of the first dinosaurs to evolve. __TOC__ Facts Coelophysis were small theropods. They hunted small animals including insects and small vertebrates like cynodonts and primitive mammals. They were also scavengers, feeding on the corpses of dead animals. They were slenderly-built, meaning that they were streamlined and agile animals. Coelophysis was one of the fastest animals in their ecosystem, able to easily outrun other, larger predators like Rutiodon. Despite living on Earth earlier than birds, Coelophysis had several similarities to them. Coelophysis possessed hollow bones, lowering its weight to about 20 kg (44.1 lbs). The rest of its body is built like birds. Coelophysis had a furcula (wishbone). However, there are differences. Coelophysis' tail was built like a rudder used to counterweight the rest of its body's weight. Its arms are equipped with hands designed to grasp items as opposed to the hands of birds. In When Dinosaurs Roamed America In the late Triassic segment, a Coelophysis is seen running through a forest over the bumps on the surface. It catches sight of a small mammal and attacks it. As it runs to its burrow, the Coelophysis manages to catch it and eat it. Later, the Coelophysis comes to a river. As it stands by the river's edge, a Rutiodon approaches it from underneath the water. As it leaps out the water, the Coelophysis narrowly dodges the attack. The Rutiodon returns to the water as the Coelophysis stands a distance away before returning to the forest. Later, the Coelophysis is seen at the top of the local waterfall drinking from it. When it finishes, it hops across the water's surface on some rocks and once again returns to the forest. Shortly after, it finds an Icarosaurus on top of a fallen tree. The Coelophysis leaps at it but the Icarosaurus glides away using its elongated ribs. The Coelophysis fails to catch it and leaves the scene. After running through the forest, the Coelophysis comes across a deep burrow. It checks it out but then, a Traversodon emerges from the burrow and scares off the Coelophysis. Later, after a confrontation between a Rutiodon and a Desmatosuchus, the Coelophysis appears and approaches the Desmatosuchus. The Coelophysis mocks a lunge at the Desmatosuchus but the target did not tolerate the Coelophysis presence. It aggressively swipes its armour-plated tail at the Coelophysis but it misses. The Coelophysis runs away shortly after. Later, in the forest, the Coelophysis finds a large Locust resting on a tree and attacks it. As the insect flies away, the Coelophysis quickly follows. The Coelophysis chases it throughout the forest until the locust temporarily rests and flies off again. The Coelophysis manages to catch it mid-flight and eat it. It then runs off again to the river where a Rutiodon is basking on the bank before it re-enters the water. The Coelophysis then leaves the area. Coelophysis kayentakatae See the page here Trivia *''Coelophysis'' is the first dinosaur to appear in the documentary. *''Syntarsus'' are confirmed to be species of Coelophysis. Errors * Coelophysis' hands couldn't pivot without breaking them. This is a trait shown with most theropods in the series. * ''Coelophysis ''may have had feathers, but it's still debated. Category:When Dinosaurs Roamed America animals Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropod dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Carnivorous dinosaurs Category:Triassic animals Category:Predators Category:Dinosaurus Category:Villains